


keep with me in the moment

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Creampie, Cute Immortal Husbands, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Soft Cute Immortal Husbands Being Soft and Cute and Horny, Spooning, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Nothing, in particular, wakes him.By and large, it's good sleep if he didn't have to be roused by a careful palm at his shoulder and back courtesy of Nicky, whom, as he's blinking himself awake, he can feel shuffling around on his left side, their bed rocking slightly, the mattress settling all at once within moments as if nothing's disturbed it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 68
Kudos: 449





	keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real: I fell heavily behind on writing over the weekend. The Porn AU will be coming on Friday night/wee hours of Saturday. And this story right here? Inspired by [this](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/post/628696972616925184) amazing art which kind of broke me to pieces. No excuses. #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Title from "Say So" by Doja Cat, whom I have been VERY RESPECTFULLY admiring. *dies of beauty exposure*

Nothing, in particular, wakes him.

By and large, it's good sleep if he didn't have to be roused by a careful palm at his shoulder and back courtesy of Nicky, whom, as he's blinking himself awake, he can feel shuffling around on his left side, their bed rocking slightly, the mattress settling all at once within moments as if nothing's disturbed it.

The faint smell of coffee, probably lukewarm by now, drifts closer. Sometime in the night, Joe's right arm ended up between his head and the pillow, fingers pointing towards the headboard. When he inhales deeply, that first yawning breath of the morning, the last traces of sleep falling away, he can still smell after-shower lotion and fabric softener and clean night sweat, and, beneath that, the tell-tale skin scent that's purely him and Nicky tangled together for an entire night. Back arching, he stretches the long stretch of muscles shifting loosely after hours at rest, and, while he's sinking back into the sheets with a satisfied sigh, the mattress shifts again until Nicky's warmth is at his back.

Smiling almost instantly, unthinkingly, Joe mumbles, "Good morning," mouth yet to cooperate fully, words vaguely slurred, but Nicky's reply comes in the form of a lazily gruff sound at the back of his throat vibrating through his chest and into Joe's back and his left arm encircling him at the waist. His right he brings above Joe's head until their fingers touch to brush the pads together, Joe's insides tingling from the simple contact.

Finally, pressing his forehead to the back of Joe's head, he quietly says, "Good morning." He breathes soundly at the nape of his neck, the tip of his nose barely brushing the skin there, ruffling stray hairs, shivers thrilling down Joe's spine. Warm, dry lips right beneath his hairline tickle until they don't. Until it's a firm press, comfort and reassurance, _I'm here, I'll always be here_ , everything Joe would ever want to hear delivered through the purity of action. He tangles the fingers of his left hand with Nicky's at his hip.

They stay like that for long enough Joe believes he might fall back into a doze were it not for Nicky's hips gently rocking against him in subtle waves of sensation. Even through two pairs of underwear, he can feel him hot and hard at his back. He's half-hard himself, mostly from the warm skin of Nicky's chest pressed to his and their scent surrounding him, but the motions are curling his toes and stirring his cock further in no time at all. He inhales and, on the slow exhale, mutters lowly, "Yes, my heart," a little breathy already.

Before Nicky helps him roll fully onto his belly, their eyes lock over the crest of Joe's shoulder, Nicky's hair brushing his face unable to hide his eyes—dark and intent. Joe shivers despite himself.

Nicky kisses the nape of his neck again. Tingling butterfly kisses down his spine follow. Instinctively, both of Joe's arms rise above his head. His back curls and arches as Nicky steadily descends, knob by knob, hovering above his legs, moving down the bed. Beneath him, his cock twitches weakly in his underwear, fully hard and wetting at the tip.

"You smell good," breathy against his lower back, the skin there oddly sensitive so soon after waking. Nosing along the waistband of his boxers, Nicky settles both hands at his hip bones to thumb over the fabric in circular motions which are both relaxing in their gentleness and a shivery promise of _more_.

With one last deep inhale, Nicky moans against him, Joe's toes curling when the sound is followed by Nicky tonguing at his back where he can feel the skin hollowing.

A sharp, focused want arrows through him. He slips the waistband down his hips and kicks his boxers off his legs, Nicky obligingly rising out of the way to allow him to take them off, and bows his torso forwards, arms again above his head to clutch at the headboard as Nicky palms at his sides and hips, nuzzling into the dimples at his lower back, the ones he's waxed lyrical about before in those rare moments when action was not nearly enough as it usually is to show feeling.

Action seems to be enough for right now, especially when Nicky's tongue crawls downwards to lave at the patch of skin above his crease for long moments on its way between his cheeks and down to circle his rim. As Nicky's hands part his legs to settle himself fully between them, Joe moans into his pillow, his breathing turned to wet pants underneath Nicky's mouth.

Licks around and over his rim shortly turn to Nicky's tongue poking its way inside in insistent little jabs until he can sink into Joe's hole as far as he can go before starting to fuck him in a sharp rhythm which he can feel at the back of his head and down his spine and in his balls. He laps inside for what feels like hours and is probably minutes, then his mouth presses to the outside of his rim to start sucking all around him even as his tongue continues fucking inside.

It's a lot. It's too much. It's exactly right. Mewling and groaning into the bedding, he finds that his hand is crawling down to his cock before he even knows what he's doing, but, even with just pre-come doing a poor job of slicking him up, his grip is just what he needs. With only a dozen strokes, his thumb working the slit in rough swipes and Nicky's mouth unrelentingly sucking hotly at him, Joe comes in messy streaks on the bed beneath. He can feel Nicky moaning against him as his hole clenches and unclenches around his tongue.

With a final gruff pant, Joe sinks into the bed, his hand stuck underneath him gripping protectively at his sensitive cock. Behind him, Nicky removes his mouth with a final languorous lick to move quickly away, the sounds of drawers opening and closing faintly registering inside Joe's mind. But it's short-lived.

Nicky's cock, slick with lube, slips into his cleft to slide across his hole, circling the rim where Joe's a little open from his tongue, saliva drying tackily. They did this yesterday afternoon. It shouldn't take much for Nicky to press himself inside, which he does with a harsh stretch at Joe's rim, his cockhead popping in to spread him achingly sweetly. Joe almost sobs, but Nicky's draping himself along his back, a comforting warmth, arms moving beneath him to clutch at his chest as he starts fucking him in grinding thrusts, barely leaving Joe's body at all.

It doesn't last long, Nicky too keyed-up, mouthing at his shoulders and sucking on the knob of his spine the entire time his hips slap against the backs of Joe's thighs. Finally, he stills once and then shoves himself inside half a dozen times, messing him up in hot streaks, the feel of which has Joe's hole twitching.

Somewhere along the way, their breathing syncs. Joe can feel it from the way Nicky's chest is moving against his back. His half-hard cock slips out eventually, his come gently leaking out along with it, but Joe hardly cares. Shoulders arching back, he says, "Coffee?" and feels Nicky's answering smile and nod pressed to the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SOFT FOR THEM SEND HELP
> 
> (Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. <3)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
